


Polaris

by Cassiopeia12727



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, MSR, POV Dana Scully, Post-Break Up, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia12727/pseuds/Cassiopeia12727
Summary: Scully returns to the Unremarkable House after leaving Mulder. Will Mulder and her get back together?
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trustmescully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/gifts).



> Since I saw multiple comments that talked about the wish for a happy ending to my very angsty Mulder fic [Rocket Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402946) (which we got in the show, but not in my fic), I've decided to write this story. It's dedicated to [ trustmescully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully) and [ joanidiego51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51), who were especially upset about hurt Mulder.  
> Polaris can be read as a standalone or as a continuation of Rocket Man. I didn't make this story part of a series, since I am thinking about writing an angsty Scully fic that follows canon and doesn't have a happy ending in the story itself.  
> This is the first M-rated fic that I've written, so please be kind.
> 
> Disclaimer: Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions own The X-Files and all associated characters. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story or episodes and movies referenced in it.

Scully leaned back in the car seat and heaved a heavy sigh, pushing her head into the headrest and closing her eyes. What was she doing here, at the far end of the road leading up to the house that they had shared, which was now _his_ house?

Scully was not someone who was prone to sentimentality and nostalgia, but she couldn’t help but feel a yearning for this shared space, the constant disarray and Mulder’s scent on every item. As unassuming as it was, this house had been her home, and she could not imagine living anywhere else with anyone else.

  
  


Being apart from him still hurt like a phantom limb, and all the good memories kept replaying in her mind. The distraction was starting to have an impact on her work, even more so than when she had longed to be with him years ago. There had been comfort in knowing that they could remain intimate friends forever, if neither one of them made the first step. They had always had each other, no matter what, and having him in her life had been more important to her than giving in to her physical desires. Now, she ached for his company just as much as she craved for his touch. After finishing her shift, she had driven straight to the house, unsure how to proceed.

  
  


So, why had she left him about 5 days prior? Whenever doubt crept in, she reminded herself that being around him had become unhealthy for her. He had become so obsessed with his quest for the truth that she had become an item on the periphery. She was there when he needed her, but he had little to give to her in his fixation. He was busy mapping connections, spending his days muttering to himself. Scully knew that this obsessive side of Mulder had always been a part of him, and she had partially fallen for him because of his drive, but things had started to get out of hand.

  
  


Slowly opening her eyes and mentally preparing herself for being caught on her approach, Scully set the car into drive and slowly walked towards the house. Getting out of the car took all her strength. What if he was angry and had no interest in seeing her again? The night was dark and chilly, a sign of the nearing winter. Out here, it was so dark, that one could clearly see the stars, making the small porch light look like a lighthouse beacon guiding her home. Could it ever be _their_ home again?

She slowly walked up the porch steps and meekly knocked on the front door. She could hear rustling on the other side of the door and brisk footsteps.

  
  


Without any sign of hesitation the door swung open. Scully gasped. She had never seen Mulder so miserable. It had not even been a week that she had left, and Mulder was already a shadow of himself. His eyes were sunken, as if he hadn’t slept for days. He looked unkempt and appeared to have lost weight.

“Scully!” he croaked, at the sight of her, and automatically reached out for a hug, then shrank back. “Sorry,” he mumbled, barely audible. “I didn’t mean to…”

Had he completed the gesture, she would have instinctively wrapped her arms around him, soaking in his scent. She still felt their connection buzzing between them and realized with shock that it had never ceased.

Scully shook her head, frowning.

“Mulder, it’s okay… I…” she didn’t know how to continue. Why had she gone there?

“Please, come inside,” Mulder begged, his eyes desperate.

This had not been part of the plan, but Scully followed him inside, and he quickly shut the door.

  
  


“I’m sorry this place is a mess,” Mulder apologized, looking around the living room, his face like a scolded puppy. There were books and a few lonely – way too few, as Scully noted – takeout boxes everywhere. He was probably skipping meals.

Again with the apologies. Scully felt the profound need to apologize for what _she_ had done.

“Mulder, I came here to apologize.” Okay, that was a start. It could clear the air and take some of the guilt off her shoulders.

She continued, “I feel like I ran out on you, assuming that you understood the reason. I should have explained my motifs better.”

  
  


Glancing around, she noticed that it looked like he had gone back to sleeping on the couch, when he could have had the whole king-size bed on the second floor to himself. She couldn’t blame him. Although she was sleeping in a much smaller guest bed at her mom’s place, spending her nights without him was one of the hardest parts of being separated.

  
  


Mulder was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her explanation. The love in his hazel eyes broke her heart. How could she have left this sweet soul? Had she already forgotten how irresistible he was to her?

“To be honest,” she began, “it was as much my fault as it was yours. I needed time to heal from losing William, and I felt like you weren’t there for me when I needed you most.”

Mulder started, but Scully stopped him by holding up her hand.

“I should have been there for you, too, but I couldn’t. I still don’t know if I can. Mulder, I’m hurting. I am also hurting for you and the fact there is this hole in your life that you are trying to fill. I was hoping that me being with you was enough… but it wasn’t.”

  
  


Mulder vehemently shook his head.

“No no no, Scully. You are the world to me. You are my Polaris. I’m lost without you. I _need_ you. If the only way to get you back is to fight my demons, I will move heaven and earth to do so. I will get help. I am so _so_ sorry that I have neglected you.”

He grabbed both of her hands, which sent a jolt of electricity through Scully’s body. His warm touch brought back too many memories.

“ _Please_ give me another chance. I will make it up to you. I promise,” he pleaded.

Scully did not know what to say. She had not planned to come back for reconciliation, but there was no extracting herself from the situation now. She was stumped.

  
  


Mulder was becoming increasingly desperate.

“I love you, Scully,” he whimpered. Tears were rolling down his stubbly cheeks. “I can’t do this, life, without you anymore.”

Scully couldn’t help but reach out and caress his cheeks, wiping the tears away. She was tearing up herself.

“Do you think we can make it work?” she asked, her voice trembling.

“We will because we have to,” Mulder replied, and took her in his arms, affectionately rubbing her back.

This time, Scully allowed herself to fully melt into his embrace, tenderly stroking the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry, Mulder,” she sobbed.

Mulder silenced her by gently cupping her face in his hands and placing a kiss on her lips.

Scully could taste the salt of the last of their tears rolling down their faces, before they finally ebbed.

  
  


There was no holding back now, as their senses triggered memories that came rolling in in waves.

Feeling Mulder’s full lips on hers and tasting him again after what felt like forever, she could not fathom how she could have ever left this mesmerizing man.

It had always been him and it would always be him. All his love was transferred into this kiss, and, feeling it, she knew without a doubt that they would be okay. They would work this out and come out of it stronger than ever. Their love was a natural force that no one and nothing could stop.

  
  


Mulder appeared animated by the energy coursing between them. While he had looked spent just a few minutes prior, his movements were decisive and swift now. There was a hungry sparkle in the hazel of his eyes.

Scully relished the feeling of being desired by him, running her fingers through his hair, while his hands slowly traveled from her cheeks down to her blouse. His dexterous digits nimbly unbuttoned the front of her shirt, letting it glide off her shoulders with the jacket in one quick swoop.

His mouth formed a trail of kisses from her neck over her collarbone down to the upper part of her breasts, where he showered her with caresses. _Goosebumps_ didn’t even begin to describe how the sensation made her feel. Her whole body was on fire, burning with both love and lust.

  
  


Scully moaned and started to take off his fitted heather gray shirt to run her hands all over his chest, arms, and back, feeling the muscles under his warm skin; his large biceps, his taut abs, his defined pecs, and his prominent back muscles. God, how she had missed this! This was her territory. He was all hers, and she was all his. His heart was pounding rapidly under her fingertips. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Everything else seemed trivial. Greedily, she nipped at the hollow of his neck and breathed in his ear, “The bedroom.”

Mulder gladly obliged, returning to kissing her passionately and slowly walking towards the staircase to the master bedroom, without letting go of her. Arriving at the foot of the stairs, Scully kicked off her heels.

  
  


How they managed to make it up the stairs unscathed without interrupting their kiss, she did not know, but they somehow made it to the top of the landing, through the hallway, and into the bedroom.

Arriving in the bedroom, Scully noticed from the corner of her eye that the bed was unmade, which gave her a brief pang. Mulder wasted no time. His hands were now gliding under her pencil skirt, his breathing becoming increasingly ragged. He was excited to discover that she wasn’t wearing tights, and he was able to take pleasure in the silky smoothness of her thighs, stopping just below her panties. Scully assisted him by unzipping and wiggling out of her skirt. Taking charge, she pushed him backwards onto the bed and climbed on top.

He would never get tired of the feeling of her long titian hair tickling his chest and the sight of her hovering above him, wearing nothing more but underwear.

  
  


He was reaching for her back to unhook her bra, but she gently pushed down his arms.

“Not so fast,” she smiled, and undid his dark pants.

The relief to his member, which had been straining through his boxer briefs against the rough tight denim, was instant, and Mulder exhaled sharply.

“I love you,” he whispered, wanting to make his feelings clear, before they were lost in the heat of the moment. This wasn’t just sex to him, and they had to be on the same page, before he let her proceed.

Scully locked eyes with him, her gaze turning soft and affectionate.

“I love you, too, Mulder,” she breathed, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

After another few seconds of them smiling at each other, tears forming in their eyes again, Scully freed him of the last piece of fabric that was restraining him.

As eager as he was, Mulder, still feeling butterflies from their tender exchange, made it a point to take his time in pulling down Scully’s underpants and removing her bra.

Just like every other time before, this vision of a woman on top of him took his breath away. If this beautiful being chose to be with him, he had to make it worth her time.

  
  


Both of them naked now, he gingerly pushed her neck down and started to kiss her deeply again. His eyes closed in pleasure, he ran his fingers over her body. He was playing her like an instrument to the sweet music of his love, hitting all the secret spots that he knew she loved. Her whole body was singing. She groaned in response and slowly lowered herself down to meet his expecting sizable erection, letting it smoothly glide inside her. They both gasped in unison, the moment symbolizing their reunion. They quickly found their rhythm, and, as starved as they both were of each other’s touch, it did not take long until they both came in a sonorous crescendo.

  
  


Later, they both basked in the afterglow, lying under the sheets just gazing at each other. They didn’t need words. They had never needed them. It had taken them just under a week to confirm what they had known all along: There was no Mulder without Scully and no Scully without Mulder.


End file.
